dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pure Progress
is an ability one uses when facing an opponent stronger than they are, allowing them to instinctively improve their prowess the longer they fight. It is an anime only ability. Overview For some (like Hit), this ability allows one to imprint on their experiences to, while not growing in power level, energy, physical strength or conditioning,"A Developed "Time Skip" Counterstrike? Here Comes Goku's New Move!" allows them to adapt and instantly improve their performance and skillset. For others (like Ganos), the exact opposite is applied; their methods in battle remain unchanged while their sheer strength and speed will steadily increase in very short periods of time."A Desperate Battle! Master Roshi's Sacrifice!" Usage In the anime version of Tournament of Destroyers, as Goku anticipates Hit's battle tactics to counter his 0.1 second Time-Skip, a pressured Hit was forced to adapt. While seemingly overwhelmed by Super Saiyan Blue Goku, the assassin revealed to have doubled the Time-Skip limit to intercept Goku. Hit then instantly adjusted his fighting style to maximize the usage of Time-Skip, which allowed him to advance his Time-Skip to 0.5 seconds, letting him to launch a barrage of strikes before Goku could react. Once Goku overwhelmed Hit with his X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, Hit improves his Time-Skip to allow him to freeze an opponent by touching them while using Time-Skip, letting him dodge Goku's match-ending punch. In the manga Hit never needed to improve his Time-Skip beyond 0.1 seconds, as he could already increase the time beyond 0.1 seconds whenever he wanted to."The Winning Universe is Decided!" In the anime version of Tournament of Power, the blazingly fast Dyspo who could detect and react to one's attacks simply from hearing the muscle movements made it difficult for Hit to use his Time-Skip. Despite the initial one-sided assault from Dyspo, Hit continue to adapt to the Pride Trooper's attacks, effectively blocking the critical strikes while letting the lesser ones land to better adapt. Later, against the Jiren the strongest being in Universe 11 with Destroyer-like might Hit's continued adapting allowed his body to memorize the timing of Jiren's counters, eventually allowing him to land a single blow on the Pride Trooper. Ganos' straightforward attack style and sole dependence on raw might initially allow Master Roshi to easily analyze and anticipated Ganos' attack patterns, effortlessly countering the assault. However, as noted by Quitela, even mere minutes of struggle would cause a noticeable increase in power. This was proven as gradually, Ganos's sheer speed and power proved grew too much for Roshi to keep up with. When Roshi attempted to use his Sleepy Boy Technique on the foe, a desperate Ganos badly injured himself to escape the hypnotic effects, noting that an even a few minutes ago he would not have lasted long enough. Despite his injuries, Ganos' increased might enabled him to still fight on. In the anime, the Tournament of Power allowed the prodigy Frieza to increase his strength at a fast rate, as while prior to the tournament his True Golden Frieza state moved at the same speed as a full powered Super Saiyan Blue,"The Worst! The Most Evil! Frieza's Rampage!" less than an hour later he was much faster than one."The Fiercely Overwhelming Assault! Gohan's Last Stand!!" Additionally while prior to the tournament he struggled with a small Energy of Destruction orb, by the end of the tournament he believed that based on that encounter he was now powerful enough to easily stop an even larger one with one hand."With Imposing Presence! God of Destruction Toppo Descends!!" By the time of Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Frieza has had a significant growth in power.Herms' tweet on DB Official Site's Tatsuya Nagamine interview Owing to his status as Buu's reincarnation, in the anime Uub was able to increase both his combat skills and power at an alarming rate during his match with Goku in the Peaceful World Saga."Goku's Next Journey" Video Game Appearances Hit's Pure Progress seen in the anime appears and receives a name in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as an Awoken Skill "transformation". Hit can go through his Pure Progress twice, and as in the anime, his stances change, so does in the game, becoming stronger in each one. After the 1.09.00 Update, Pure Progress appears as Hit's Awoken Skill in his custom skillset by default, though it can be unequipped via Partner Customization.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 1.09.00 Update DLC Trivia *Vegeta likens this to the Saiyans' own natural ability to grow and develop, to which he was very annoyed that the growth rate of one using this ability seemed to exceed that of the Saiyans' after watching Hit's performance. Later, Roshi also notes a similar view, as he felt that Ganos' ability to grow could become a threat to even Goku and the others. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations